The World weirdest love triangle
by Enishi CrossSoul
Summary: Sumary pendiente, comedia romántica


**Enishi: HORA DE COMEDIA! Jajajaja, buenas noches amigos, bienvenidos a un nuevo Oneshot! Mis otros trabajos estan atorados, algunos por que tengo que pensar bien el desarrollo, otros por pereza pero que importa, con un poquito de tiempo libre les traigo uno de mis patentados One-shots comicos! Que esperaban Hurt/Confort? Nop, es mi regla, luego de un fic triste ( My broken Soul en este caso) tiene que venir una comedia romantica jaja, sin mas que decir, el sumary ya les dio la premisa, comenzemos con esto.**

 **Tags: Comedia, romance, drama, comedia, interacciones extrañas, comedia( XD), sheneanigans, Self-cest ( Traduccion: Autocesto [ Explicacion: Ya sabran al final, solo les doy una pista, es una especie de relacion]) y ya mencione comedia?**

-Sunset ... yo quería ... Quiero decir, yo quiero preguntarte ... me gustas. Um, y mucho. Al igual que, en el sentido romántico. ¿Podrias estar interesada en ir en una cita en algún momento, o algo por el estilo?-

El corazón de Sunset Shimmer dio un salto, y su aliento quedo atrapado en su garganta. Ella se quedó mirando a la chica sonrojada delante de ella, cuyos ojos estaban muy abiertos con esperanza y vulnerabilidad. Bueno, al menos las ultimas semanas tenían un poco más sentido ahora.

La transferencia de Twilight Sparkle ala secundaria Canterlot había causado bastante revuelo. La pobre chica no había tenido ni idea de que estaba caminando en un edificio en el que todo el mundo ya la conocía, que ya era vista como una héroina, y que ella tenía seis mejores amigas listas y esperando.

Decir que fue una experiencia abrumadora sería un poco un eufemismo, pero una vez que el furor inicial y la confusión se habían calmado, y Twiligth habia tenido sus muchas, muchas preguntas contestadas, Sunset y sus amigas habían hecho todo lo posible para hacerse amigas de la contraparte humana de la princesa Alicornio que conocían. Aunque esta Twiligth había comenzado significativamente más abrasiva de lo que Sunset había estado esperando, la amistad había finalmente florecido, y pronto cada día era como cualquier otro con Twiligth convirtiendoce en algo tan natural, en una parte del grupo, como si hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo.

Y ahora, después de haber actuado extrañamente durante la semana pasada, Twiligth la llevo a un lugar apartado de la parte trasera de la escuela y fue pedirle una cita.

-Yo ...- Sunset logro balbucear antes de que sus palabras le fallaran una vez más. Ella qué, exactamente? Twiligth la queria, en el sentido romántico. ¿Cómo se sentia acerca de Twilight en cambio? Ella era una chica agradable, sin duda; inteligente, divertida, y ella era una buena amiga todo el tiempo... pero sentimentalmente? Eso sería _raro, ¿no?_ Porque a pesar del tiempo, Sunset a travez de su libro seguia muy en contacto con la Princesa Twiligth, y aunque sus charlas ya no eran tan frecuentes, ella todavía considera la Alicornio una muy buena amiga por eso, seria raro, MUY raro que su proxima charla con ella fuera un _Hey, estoy saliendo con tu contraparte interdimensional, pero todavía estámos bien, ¿no?_ Sí, sin duda seria demasiado raro.

Los pensamientos de Sunset debieron haber durado demasiado tiempo, porque Twiligth comenzó a deprimirce frente a ella.

-Ah ...- Twiligth levanto su mano y ajustó sus gafas antes de dar un paso atrás. -Lo siento, supongo que es un poco raro, ¿no? Está bien si no quieres ni nada, yo sólo pensé que me darías una oportunidad, eso es todo. Yo me voy ... a ir ahora –.

Maldición. Twiligth estaba a punto de irse, y el corazón Sunset crujio ante el rostro derrotado de su amiga. Ella no quería hacer daño a la chica. Twiligth era su amiga. Incluso si ella no se sentía de la misma manera, Twiligth al menos merecía una respuesta adecuada.

-¡Espera!- Sunset gritó, agarrando la muñeca de Twiligth. La chica se volteo a verla. -Yo…-

La boca de Sunset de nuevo quedo en silencio. Era como ver una pelicula y quitarle todo el volumen. Ella todavía no tenía idea de que respuesta darle. Twiligth sonrió, ella posó sus ojos en ella con esperanza renovada.

Después de unos treinta segundos de Sunset parodiando a un Mimo allí de pie estúpidamente, los ojos de Twiligth comenzaron a humedecerse y ella parecía sentimentalmete herida otra vez.

Después de un minuto mas asi, ella sólo parecía molesta.

-T-Tiempo!- Sunset finalmente logró farfullar. -¡Eso es! ¡Necesito tiempo! Lo siento, sólo necesito pensar sobre esto, todo está un poco repentino, ¿sabes? No digo que no, sólo ... No sé -.

Twiligth se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado. –Prefiero que sea ahora ... pero está bien, lo entiendo. Te doy veinticuatro horas para llegar a una respuesta adecuada. Nos encontraremos aquí de nuevo mañana, después de las clases? –

-Si, vale. Eso suena justo. Vamos a hacer eso.-

-Bueno. Bien. Supongo que te veré mañana -.

Sunset vio como Twiligth desapareció a toda prisa a la vuelta. Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se limpió la frente. Bueno, ella había sobrevivido a esa conversación. Ahora tenía que averiguar qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer.

Era _muy_ raro, pero definitivamente había un pony cuyo consejo podria utilizar en este momento.

-Querida Princesa Twilight Sparkle-

Sunset golpeó su pluma contra la mesa mientras descansaba la barbilla en su mano, mirando hacia abajo en la página antes de ella.

Era como cualquier otra carta, ¿verdad? la Princesa Twiligth siempre daba buenos consejos. Así que ¿por qué estaba dudando? Bueno, la respuesta a eso era obvio. Incluso sin la auto-contraparte alternativa, la Princesa de Twiligth no era exactamente el primer pony al que Sunset podria recurrir en busca de ayuda con un problema romántico, cualquiera que sea su naturaleza. Romance no era la especialidad de la alicornio amante de los libros. Ella siempre podría intentar pedirle a Rarity en busca de ayuda, pero eso solo podria terminar con más drama y ciertamente más vestidos de los que Sunset esperaba. Ya le habia preguntado a su compañero de departameto, siendo Dusk un estudiante de psicologia, pero el pelimagenta solo se encogio de hombros y le dijo – No es mi problema…-

Sunset gimió, cayendo hacia adelante y dejando la mesa fría apoyada contra su mejilla. ¿Por qué Twiligth tenia que invitarla a salir? Por una vez en su vida, Sunset se sentía feliz en la ignorancia de un status quo.

No, eso no era justo. Twiligth la había invitado a salir porque a ella le gustaba. Era perfectamente normal el actuar sobre los sentimientos que crecen dentro de una, y como amiga, Sunset tenía que ser por lo menos directa y honesta con ella.

\- Te escribo hoy para discutir un asunto personal que, sin embargo, te incluye, de manera retorcida. _Es un poco difícil de explicar, pero-_

La escritura Sunset fue interrumpida por el timbre de su puerta, seguido de los pasos de alguien, y unos momentos la voz monotona y aburrida de Dusk llamandola- Tienes visitas, ella insiste en esperarte en la puerta asi que ven rapido!-.

Ella parpadeó, mirando hacia la oscuridad exterior. La lluvia caía a cataratas, y los fuertes vientos estaban sacudiendo su ventana.¿Quién diablos estaría a su puerta en un tiempo como este?

Haciendo su camino abajo, Sunset miro la puerta para encontrarce con una patetica, humeda y totalmente mojada chica.

-Twilight-, dijo Sunset, con la boca abierta. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que habíamos acordado para hablar de esto mañana! Y con este tiempo, en serio? –

-B-bueno, S-Sunset-, dijo Twiligth, sus dientes castañeteaban. -Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿verdad? P-puedo entrar? –

Sunset parpadeó y miró más de cerca a la chica que tenía delante. Sin gafas, el cabello totalmente empapado y suelto,, y llevaba esa ropa ridícula que sólo había visto usado por ...

-P-princesa Twiligth!- Sunset tartamudeo con voz ronca, sus ojos creciendo tan anchos como su bocam y sus labios de repente se secaron. -Uh, sí, mucho tiempo sin verte! Estaba a punto de escribirte, en realidad. ¿Algo esta mal? ¿Cómo es que no me dejaste saber que ibas a venir? Ah, entrar, no te preocupes por mojar algo o nada –

.

Twiligth asintió, y entró como Sunset cerró la puerta detrás de ella. -G-gracias. No es nada grave ni nada de eso, no te preocupes. Sólo pensé ... que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que nos habíamos visto , y creo que hay algunas cosas que quería hablar contigo. -Ella se mordió el labio, todavía temblando. -Cosas que es mejor, decir en persona.-

-Y tan importante como para caminar todo el camino hasta aquí en este aguacero?-

Twiligth rió. -Yo ya estaba a través del portal estaba cuando empezó a llover, así que no tenía sentido volver atrás. Yo tenía un paraguas, pero lo perdí a mitad de camino. Mi primer instinto fue agarrarlo con magia, no mis manos, y, bueno, supongo que estas acostumbrada a estas alturas. -

Sunset rodo los ojos. -Dímelo a mí. De todos modos, no dudes en utilizar mi ducha y entrar en calor. Te prestaré ropa seca, entonces podemos hablar de lo que quieras que hablemos-.

-Muy bien, gracias.- La mirada de Twiligth se detubo un buen rato sobre Sunset, luego esbozó una sonrisa, y siguió las instrucciones para llegar su cuarto de baño.

Una vez Sunset oyó la ducha en marcha, camino hasta el sofa de la sala y se dejo caer con un ruidoso suspiro, como diantres hiba preguntarle sobre su problema a Twiligth ahora, si ya era de por si vergonzoso decirlo a travez del diario, hacerlo cara a cara era simplemente impenzable.

Bueno, lo que sea Twiligth quería hablar probablemente era importante, si ella llegó hasta aquí. Si había una oportunidad para hablar de sus problemas, pues bueno hablaria, pero por ahora era mejor ignorar el tema.

En el momento en Twiligth salió de la ducha, estaba vestida con una de las pijamas de Sunet, Sunset había preparado un poco de té y galletas para las dos, Twiligth se sento a su lado en el sofa

.

Sunset sonrió. -Así que, dime, ¿Qué razon tiene la Princesa Twilight Sparkle que se decidió a honrarnos con su presencia real?-

Twiligth mordió el labio y bajó los ojos. -No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, Sunset, somos ... amigas.-

-Por supuesto que lo somos-, dijo Sunset-, pero dame un respiro aquí. Con la otra Twiligth al ser una de nuestras ...amigas tengo que agregar el titulo para poder diferenciarlas….sin ofender claro _-_

-O-oh. Bien. ¿Cómo está ella, de todos modos? -Twiligth preguntó mientras trazaba su dedo alrededor del borde de su taza de té.

Sunset se congeló, pero ya que Twiligth estaba ocupado mirando hacia abajo en su té, su expresión pasó desapercibida. Bueno, esa era su apertura para tocar el tema. -Ella esta bien. Adaptandose a la vida en la secundaria, haciendoce amiga con todo el mundo. Sin duda mucho mejor que yo en un principio -.

-Ya veo. Eso es bueno.-

El celular de Sunset vibro y mientras Twiligth estaba distraida miro un mensaje, era de Dusk y decia " Mira frente al televisor", Ella lo hizo y vio una Web-cam ensendida y transmitiendo en ese momento recibio otro mensaje " Sera interesante ver como manejas esa situación, no dire nada", Sunset solo suspiro y decidio ignorar el hecho de que estaba siendo observada por un idiota depravado.

Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era tocar el tema que le molestaba. Deirle a la Princesa Twiligth sobre los sentimientos de la otra Twiligth. Ella era una princesa, ella lo entendería. Ella….

-Sunset ... hay algo que he estado queriendo decirte desde hace mucho tiempo. Es la razón por la que vine aquí. -Twilight miro hacia ella, retorciéndo sus manos sobre su regazo.

Maldición.

Twiligth respiró hondo, un sonrojo extendiendoce en sus mejillas. -Desde el incidente con las sirenas ... bueno, te he echado de menos, un montón de hecho. Eres una buena amiga, y quiero decir lo mucho que eso significa para mí. Para ser honesta, luego de nuestro primer incidente, no estaba al cien por ciento sincera acerca de ser tu amiga ... Yo como que sólo te dejé con las otras. Y cuando volví y te vi de nuevo, lo mucho que habías cambiado, lo sincera que eras y como te esforzabas, hablando con tigo todo este tiempo a través de el libro, me siento como si fueramos tan cercanas, y he aprendido mucho sobre mí y ... ¡Celestia bendita, estoy divagando? Estoy divagando, no es comun que yo… -

Sunset tragó saliva, sintiendo el sudor nervioso bajando por su frente. Algo estaba mal en ese momento. -Está bien, Twiligth. No hay necesidad de sentirse tan estresada al respecto. Como has dicho, somos amigas, ¿verdad? –

-¡Uf!- Twilight tembló mientras apretaba los puños. -¿Por qué soy tan mala en esto! He leído tantos libros antes de venir aquí para prepararme, estudie cómo funciona esto con los humanos. Por qué no puedo decirlo! Le pregunté a Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy para que me dieran consejos, y sabes lo que todas dijeron? Sólo tienes que ir a por ello! Bien, Fluttershy no me dio ese consejo, pero si se mira desde un ángulo determinado de hecho lo hizo, sólo que desde un punto de vista dulce y muy pasivo no puedo soportarlo más, Sunset, lo siento ! –

-Uh, Twiligth, que es lo que sien..- mmf!-

Las palabras de Sunset se cortaron como Twiligth se lanzó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios en un beso.

Twiligth se retiró después de varios segundos, con los ojos entrecerrados, y su respiración agitada. -Creo que me he enamorado de ti, Sunset Shimmer ...-

Por alguna razón, todo lo que a Sunset se le ocurrió fue el ruido que hacia alguien antes de desmayarce en uno de esos dramas médicos que Rarity tanto amaba, porque eso exactamente todo lo que su cerebro hacia en ese momento. Esto no puede estar pasando. Ella estaba soñando. En realidad había tropezado y se golpeó la cabeza en algo esta mañana y estaba en coma. Esto era demasiado estupido para ser real.

Pero, por otro lado, ahora absolutamente todo tenía sentido.

-Buaaaah,- Sunset alcanzó a decir, expertamente mostrando toda su gracia y la inteligencia como una joven mujer madura y responsable.

Por cinco segundos pudo jurar que escucho el sonido de una carcajada y de alguien cayendo de espaldas en el piso de arriba.

Twiligth aparentemente confundió sus gruñidos ahogados por otra cosa, porque ella sonrió, luego se inclinó para darle otro beso.

-T-Twiligth, espera!- Sunset logró decir, poniendo su mano en el pecho de Twiligth y empujándola hacia atrás ligeramente. -No estoy segura de si ...-

Twiligth gimio ante el contacto, y su cara se puso roja. -Sunset, eso es, ah ... Hice algunas investigaciones, y al parecer estas son zonas erógenas en los seres humanos.-

No. No no no no no no no NO!. Sunset prácticamente saltó del sofá, retrocediendo hacia la puerta mientras sostenía sus manos en el aire.

Los ojos de Twiligth se abrieron, y ella retrocedió, con las manos temblando. -¡Oh, no ... Sunset, lo siento mucho, yo no quería ... yo no estaba pensando, y ... no, eso no está bien. Estoy siendo cien por ciento seria aquí, Sunset, no puedo retenerlo por más tiempo -.

Sunset respiro tratando de calmarse, luego respiró hondo una vez mas. -Twilight, por favor, déjame responder. yo…-

Y sus palabras le fallaron de nuevo. Ella qué? Estaba en la misma situación en la que estaba hace unas 8 horas?

Bueno, si funciono una vez ...

-Mira, necesito tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Tiempo para procesar lo que acabas de decir, tiempo para pensar en lo que siento, y lo que yo quiero. Te voy a dar una respuesta mañana. ¿Está bien para tí?-

La boca de Twiligth trabajó en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de que ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Tomo una de las almohadas del sofa y la abrazó con fuerza, ocultando su rostro. -Eso es perfectamente razonable, Sunset. Lo siento por ser tan dramático sobre ésto. Aquí estoy, la princesa de una nación, maestra de la magia, la lógica y la razón y yo apenas estoy actuando mejor que una potrilla recien enamorada -.

Sunset se mordió el labio. Twiligth se veía tan patética que era desgarrador, por no decir patetico. -Está bien, está bien, no te preocupes por eso.¿Qué es un pequeño drama entre amigas, ¿ o me equivoco? Yo estoy como, muy cansada sin embargo, y probablemente debería dormir , así que sólo voy a ir a la cama. Hay comida en la nevera, lo que es mío es tuyo, Mientras duermes, buenas noches! –

Antes de Twiligth pudiera responder Sunset se dio vuelta en la esquina de la puerta, entonces prácticamente corrió por las escaleras, golpeando y bloqueando la puerta del dormitorio detrás de ella. Una vez que ella estaba segura de que todo estaba seguro, ella se dejó caer sobre la cama y hundió la cara en la almohada.

Y pensar que ella había pensado que iba a ser un buen día. ¿En qué clase de opera dramatica se habia convertido su vida?-

Sunset se quedó mirando la manija a la puerta de su dormitorio, ya la mañana habia llegado y la luz del sol se filtraba por sus ventanas.

Twiligth estaba ahí fuera, en la planta baja, a la espera con la intencion de que Sunset bajara para darle una respuesta a la confecion amorosa que tubo lugar anoche.

Pero ella todavía no tenía una.

Aparte de unos pocos sueños que realmente sólo sirvieron para confundir aún mas a Sunset sobre el tema, dormir no había ayudado en lo más mínimo. Si hubiera sido sólo con Twiligth, Sunset podría probablemente por lo menos convencerse a sí misma para salir con la chica, para darle una oportunidad y hacerla feliz, si no otra cosa. Pero con las dos chicas que competian por su afecto? Esto iba a terminar en lágrimas, no importa lo que terminara haciendo.

Si había una cosa que había aprendido durante los meses en que se había hecho amigo de las chicas, era que tenias que confiar en tus amigos cuando no podias manejar las cosas por ti misma. Tal vez juntas, podrían encontrar una solucion.

En cuanto a su situación actual, ella estaba medio tentado para salir a hurtadillas de su habitación en una cuerda atada con sabanas como siempre lo vio en la televisión, sólo para poder evitar enfrentarse a Twiligth inmediato.

Por supuesto, eso sería ridículo, por no hablar de inseguro.

Ella tenia una robusta y confiable cuerda guardada en su armario para estas situaciones, ahora solo tenia que pedir a Dusk que entretenga a la Princesa Twiligth y la mantenga lejos de la secundaria..

-Realmente no es tan divertido, Dash.-

-¿Estás bromeando?- Rainbow Dash jadeó mientras aullaba de risa. Ella se doblo sobre su estomago, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras ella golpeó su puño contra la mesa. -¡Ambas!-

Sunset gimió y se dejó caer sobre la mesa, tapándose la cara con las manos. Las cinco chicas se sentaron juntas en la cafetería, comiendo sus almuerzos. Por suerte, Twiligth (y Pinkie Pie por alguna razon) tenían el almuerzo durante un período diferente, para que pudieran discutir esto libremente.

Rarity frunció el seño hacia Rainbow Dash como la chica se echó a reír con más fuerza, luego miro a Sunset, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. -No importa, querida. Mira, pudiste haber manejado esto de una manera un poco equivocada, pero no es nada que puedas arreglar si aun no aceptaste a ninguna. Si no te gustan las chicas, no te gustan las chicas. No hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto, y ambas tendran que aceptarlo –.

-Pero eso no es el problema!-, Dijo Sunset con un suspiro. -O al menos, eso no es lo que me está deteniendo aqui. No puedo mentirles acerca de algo así -.

-R-realmente?- Fluttershy preguntó mientras se sonrojaba -Pensé, pues, eh, tú y Flash, que ...-

-Algunas personas les gusta lo que les gusta, Shy,- dijo Applejack, quitándose el sombrero . -El género no siempre va a tener mucho que ver con eso.- Cuando se volvió de nuevo a Sunset, ella añadió: -Tú vas a tener que aguantarte y ser honesta con ambas terroncito.-

Sunset cerro los ojos. -Honesta acerca de qué? No sé cómo me siento o que Twiligth debería escoger, ni nada! Estoy totalmente perdida aquí, chicas que ayudenme -.

-Hmm.- Rarity se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en los labios. -Ciertamente es una situación problematica, entonces. El rechazo es doloroso, incluso en situaciones normales, pero perder ante una versión alternativa de ti mismo, también. No son exactamente la misma, pero eso aria que las pocas diferencias entre ambas sean mas prominentes.- Luego suspiro derrotada, para luego añadir- Siempre puedes lanzar una moneda, o simplemente ir con la Twiligth que se te declaro primero, también, aunque eso no es muy romántico o una buena base para una relación -.

-T-tal vez tu podrías, um, no aceptar a ninguna de las dos…, o simplemente salir con otra persona en su lugar,- Fluttershy murmuró mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-Porque eso sería totalmente practico-, Rainbow Dash dijo, todavía temblando con risitas silenciosas. -Mierda, ¿sabes cuántos chicos, literalmente cometerian asesinato para estar en tu situación en este momento? Twiligth es una chica de mente abierta, apuesto a que podrías hacer que funcione con ambas a la vez. Imagínate eso! –

Fluttershy se sonrojo aun mas, y la mitad de la mesa se volvió para mirar a Rainbow Dash, con una mirada que decia " Pero en que carajos estas pensando?"

.

-De alguna manera creo que esta situación requiere un poco más de sutileza que el tipo de fantasía que verías en la portada de una película para adultos,- Applejack dijo mientras sujetaba el puente de su nariz.

Rainbow Dash se encogió de hombros. -Sólo digo no es sólo hablando del sexo y esas cosas. Hay gente por ahí que tienen relaciones por el estilo y totalmente hacen que funcione.-

-La palabra que estás buscando es poligamia,- dijo Rarity _,_ acomodando su cabello hacia atrás, -y supongo que es técnicamente una opción, aunque para que algo así funcione esta necesidad de que todos los involucrados deban estar al cien por cien de acuerdo con esto. y, puesto que la monogamia sigue siendo la ley por así decirlo, no sería necesariamente fácil socialmente, tampoco. –

-Uh, seguro que pareces haber investigado mucho ese conepto, no es asi Rari?.-

-Estoy familiarizada con el concepto,- Sunset interrumpió, apoyando la barbilla en una mano mientras tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa. –Es que los ponis ocasionalmente formar relaciones como esa alla en casa. Pero algo como eso para mí? No lo sé. Para ser completamente honesta, apenas puedo mantener bien a Twiligth separarlas en mi mente de inmediato. Estar con ambas a la vez suena como que acara de terminar en un desastre -.

-Mira, azucarillo-, dijo Applejack, de pie y recogiendo su bandeja vacía. -Sólo tienes algunas opciones aquí. Escoje a una o a la otra, escoje a ambas, y averiguar algo que funcione para ustedes tres. O no escojas a ninguna, la vida da asco en momentos asi, pero no hay de otra –

-Hay otra opción,- Sunset murmuró como ella se golpeó la frente contra la mesa. -Yo podría huir y unirme al circo o algo así, y nunca hablar con cualquiera de ellas de nuevo.-

Fluttershy le puso una mano en el brazo de Sunset y la apretó suavemente. -Um, Sunset, sólo quiero que sepas que todo lo que tienes que decidir, te apoyaré en tu decisión como tu amiga. Creo que eres una buena persona lo suficiente lista como para tomar la decisión correcta. -Ella sonrió, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de fruncir los labios. -A menos que, um, eso último. Por favor, no hagas eso. Te extrañaríamos mucho –.

-Eso es todo, bien.- Rarity dijo, cruzando los brazos -, pero hagas lo que hagas, no puedes seguir huyendo, Sunset.-

Sunset suspiró y se puso de pie. -Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Gracias, chicas. Creo que necesitaba escuchar esto. Yo me encargo de esto hoy, te lo prometo .

De alguna manera.

Ella no iba a huir.

Eso es lo que Sunset se repetía a sí misma mientras abria su camino a través de los pasillos de la secundaria Canterlot , Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy a su lado.

Todavía tenía al menos una clase dada por el día, por lo que su confrontación con Twiligth podría ser posuesta por lo menos durante una hora más. Un montón de tiempo para averiguar lo que iba a decir.

Ella no iba a huir.

No iba a escap-

-Oh, eh. H-hola, Sunset.-

Sunset alzo la vista para ver a Twiligth en su casillero. La chica sonrio, un dedo jugando con un mechon de su cabello mientras cruzaba la mirada con Sunset.

-H-Hey,- Sunset balbuceó mientras su corazón retumbaba en su pecho. -Yo, uh, estoy llegando tarde para—

Hubo un fuerte impacto en su espalda mientras Rainbow Dash la empujó hacia adelante. Sunset tropezó y se contuvo sólo para mirar hacia arriba y se darse cuenta que estaba directamente frente a Twiligth y de espaldas a los casilleros.

-Ustedes chicas se divierten ahora- Rainbow Dash dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. Se detuvo un segundo, y luego saco una bolsita con dulces, comiendolos de manera casual mientras observaba.

Fluttershy miró a Rainbow Dash, entonces se paro incómoda durante unos momentos antes de marcharce en una esquina. Asomó la cabeza a travez de esta para mirar lo que sucedia, con los ojos mirando intensamente a sus amigas, pero escondidos por su fleco.

El rostro de Twiligth estaba infinatemente sonrojado, pero ella se lamió los labios, sonriendo. -Supongo, entonces, su respuesta es ...-

Cerró los ojos y se inclinó para darle un beso.

Sunset iba a asesinar a Rainbow Dash.

-Sunset, ahí estás!- Una voz gritó desde detrás de ellas, en medio de jadeos por el esfuerzo. -Lo siento por lo que hice ayer por la noche, ¿de acuerdo? Besarte de esa manera fue totalmente inapropiada –.

La sangre de Sunset se convirtió en hielo en sus venas. Poco a poco volvió la cabeza para lanzar su mirada sobre el incomodo destino que sin duda había caído sobre ella en forma de la Princesa Twiligth, luego miro mas atrás y vio a Dusk siguiendo a Twiligth, Sunset con la mirada le pregunto que significada eso, siendo el encargado de detener a la Prinesa, el pelimagenta solo se encogio de hombros para sacar un empaque de Pokys de fresa y apoyarse junto a Dash para mirar lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Corrigio lo que penso hace un momento ella iba a matar a Rainbow Dash y luego a torturar a Dusk.

La Princesa Twiligth estaba en medio de la sala, con las manos sobre las rodillas, jadeando. -Lo digo en serio, estoy-

Sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando miró hacia arriba y vio la posición de que las dos se encontraban en ese momento.

El tiempo se detuvo. Nadie movió un músculo. Cada estudiante en el área inmediata se había detenido, y todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos. Una parte de Sunset espera que una planta rodadora pasara al mas puro estilo western, o mil grillos de mil noches de verano y que todos empezar a cantar a la vez.

La tensión se hizo añicos con el sonido de un par de clics, seguidos de dos destellos, como Rainbow Dash y Dusk Shade habian mantenido sus teléfonos.-Perfecto-, murmuraron al mismo tiempo, para que luego Dash le guiñara con rapidez un ojo a Sunset.

-Tú ... tú la besaste !?- Twiligth gritó, sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas mientras la otro Twiligth simultáneamente añadió: -Ya veo ... así que por eso me estabas evitando.-

Sunset saltó hacia atrás y se apretó contra la pared mientras que se apresuró a decir lo primero que me vino a la mente. -No es lo que parece!-

Ver las comedias romanticas con Rarity habían demostrado un negativo y devastador efecto en sus reflejos ante estas situaciones.

-Sunset-, ambas dijeron, sus voces resonando al unísono, ya que ambos se adelantaron. -Si fuera ella la que de verdad te interesaba, podrías haberlo simplemente dicho. Yo lo habría entendido ... -

-N-no, yo ...- Sunset balbuceó mientras negaba con la cabeza rápidamente.

Ambos Twilights parpadearon, luego se volvieron la una hacia la otra y se miraron de arriba abajo, con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú ... tú la besaste, ¿verdad?-, Preguntó Twiligth, con los puños apretados.

La Princesa Twiligth sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. -No es así. Quise besarla, sí, pero ella no respondio a mi beso. Lo siento, no me di cuenta que ustedes dos eran pareja -.

-Ugh,- Twilight gruñó mientras acomodaba su cola de caballo. -Sabía que debería haber ido por el beso sorpresa. Eso probablemente habría funcionado mucho mejor! –

Sunset tragó saliva, luego lo intentó de nuevo, levantando sus manos en un gesto conciliador. -Chicas, yo puedo explicar ...-

No. Sigue siendo un cliché. Maldita sea, ella era realmente terrible en esto.

La Princesa Twiligth se cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y golpeó su pie. -Espera un segundo. ¿Ustedes dos son pareja no? –

Twiligth apretó los dientes. -Ese es el problema, no lo sé! Le pregunté a Sunset el día de ayer, y ella se comprometió a darme una respuesta hoy! Supongo que lo que realmente quería era hacer esa clase de cosas con una princesa en mi lugar-

.

-No estábamos haciendo nada!-La Princesa Twiligth gruñó, pisando un pie. -Mira, yo también le pregunté hace poco, se escapó y se escondió en su cuarto, luego me dejo con un tonto hablador sin decirme nada de la mañana.-

-Entonces nosotras…-

-Así que ...-

Ambas se voltearon hacia Sunset, sus miradas penetrantes endurecidas dentro de ella.

Sunset estiró de su cuello, buscando una vía de escape. El público ya estaba empezando a reunir realmente ahora, y ella podía oír las risas silenciosas de Rainbow Dash y Dusk Shade en algún lugar cercano.

La Princesa Twiligth tosió para llamar la atencion, luego se levantó , las manos cruzadas delante de ella. -Sunset, puedes resolver esto ahora mismo, ¿no? ¿A Quién de nosotras escoges como tu pareja ? –

-Yo…-

-Espera un segundo-, dijo Twiligth con el ceño fruncido. -Yo reuní el valor suficiente para invitarla a salir en primer lugar, por lo que debería por orden de llegada ser para mi primero no?-

-Por orden de llegada, cuanta diferencia, tres o cuatro horas?-, Dijo la princesa Twiligth, riendo. -La decisión es de Sunset para hacerla, no es tuya. Además, nos conocemos de hace mucho mas tiempo. Por no decir, las dos somos en realidad ponis. Y la amistad que compartimos es ... algo especial -.

-No debería de importarme eso-, dijo Twiligth, gruñendo. -A quién le importa si los dos se textean entre sí en algún libro de magia estúpido? La primera vez que nos vimos, me topé con Sunset por accidente y ella me ayudó a levantarme.¡Fue amor a primera vista! Desde amigas entonces nos hemos convertido en mas, caminando juntas a casa, teniendo pijamazas juntas, estudiado juntas, y su mano rozó la mía una vez cuando estábamos poniendo los libros en el estante de la libreria. Es como si prácticamente ya fueramos novias! –

Desde el primer momento? ¿Acaso era tan despistada y patéticamente inocente? Pero Sunset no había tratado a Twiligth de manera diferente de cualquiera de sus otras amigas, y ninguna de ellas estaba secretamente enamorada de ella.

-Sunset y yo somos dos caminos hacia el mismo destino!-La Princesa Twiligth gritó, agarrando una mano sobre su corazón y elevando la otro en el aire de forma espectacular. -Nacidas con gran poder y gran potencial, la misma profesora nos tomó bajo su ala. Fuimos en diferentes direcciones, pasando por diferentes estaciones como dos trenes que recorren las vias en la noche, pero con la redención de Sunset nos reunimos por fin. Es una danza intrincada, nuestras cuerdas del destino se entrelazan juntas con el arco de un corazón. La Princesa Celestia incluso me otorgó su bendición antes de venir aquí. Eso es el tipo de vínculo que nos une a Sunset y a mi como una. No un tonto pequeño enamoramiento de colegiala -.

¿Era esta la venganza de la prinesa Celestia, por las muchas transgresiones de Sunset contra la nacion Equestre?

Twiligth rodo los ojos y sopló su flequillo por sobre ojos en un gesto de enfado. –Eso es basura, te robaste esas frases del famoso poeta, Dante Arael.¿En serio vas a caer en esta mierda cursi, Sunset? –

La Princesa Twiligth se sonrojó. -¿Así que, que? Eso sólo demuestra que además de ser una prodigio en la magia, una princesa y una genio, yo también soy culta. No sé acerca de su contraparte humana, pero Dante Arael es muy respetado incluso en las naciones más allá de Equestria -.

-Sí, pornografia romántica de mala calidad. He visto la colección de libros de Rarity, por si no lo sabes -.

Ambas Twilights se pusieron frente a frente, gruñendo la una a la otra como un par de perros callejeros peleando por un pedazo de carne.

Curiosamente Sunset se sentia como un pedazo de carne en ese mismo instante.

-¿No podemos simplemente llegar a un acuerdo-

-¡No te metas!- Ambas Twilights dijeron, la furia que irradiaba de ellas en oleadas, antes de que se volvieran a mirar la una a la otra.

Sunset gimió, hundiéndose hasta el suelo y enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Mira,- dijo la princesa de la amistad, cruzando los brazos, -Sunset no pertenece aquí en este mundo, o contigo. Ella es un pony, y ella pertenece en Equestria. Conmigo. Miranos, si ambas estamos aquí entonces ve y encuentra a la Sunset de este lado del espejo-

-Yo no quiero nada de- otra -Sunset, me encanta este Sunset!- Gritó Twiligth, agarrando a la princesa por el cuello de su ropa. -No voy a dejar que te la llevas lejos de mí!-

La Princesa Twiligth entrecerró los ojos. -Me gustaría verte intentarlo-

-Muy bien- Rainbow Dash dijo, de pie y dando un paso hacia la pareja. –Por mas hilarante que sea todo esto, esto se está poniendo un poco intenso. Ambas necesitan retroceder y—

El fuerte golpe de Twiligth dando bofetadas su contraparte de la realeza, la palma chocando con su mejilla resono por todo el pasillo.

Rainbow Dash miró, conla boca abierta antes de mirar a Sunset y pronunció: -Haz algo!-

La Princesa Twiligth alzó una mano a la mejilla y se frotó la marca roja que ya se estaba formando.

Twiligth parpadeó y miró hacia abajo a su propia mano mientras sus ojos se abrieron con horror. -¡Oh dioses, no puedo creer que haría algo así! Twiligth, lo siento mucho, no me refiero a ...-

La Princesa Twiligth gruñó y levantó su puño en el aire mientras la chica delante de ella se estremeció.

Sunset y Rainbow Dash la detubieron a medio golpe.

-Suéltame!- Princesa Twiligth gritó mientras luchaba contra ellas. -Tengo que ... ella ...-

La Princesa Twiligth se aflojó, cayendo de rodillas. -Por Celestia, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Después de todo lo que he aprendido acerca de la amistad, ¿cómo podría siquiera pensar en hacer algo así a algun pony? Twiligth, lo siento mucho por todo. Yo no te conozco muy bien, en lo personal, pero tu eres la yo de este lugar, osea que somos amigas, en cierto sentido. Debemos ser amigas -.

Twiligth cayó de rodillas y, retorciéndose las manos en sus pantalones vaqueros. -Por supuesto que deberíamos. Antes de venir a la secundaria Canterlot, yo era más o menos el único amigo que tenía. No veo por qué debería cambiar sólo porque eso se ha exteriorizado un poco. Lo siento.-

Las dos chicas se acercaron y se abrazaron la una a la otra con fuerza, la asimetría de sus formas dando una paz bienvenida.

Sunset dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se limpió la frente. Por último, las cosas estaban empezando a dar la vuelta.

-Además,- Twilight dijo mientras se sacaba del abrazo y acomodaba sus gafas. -Yo soy la persona más inteligente que conozco. Si tu eres técnicamente yo, entonces es lógico pensar que tiene experiencias y perspectivas iguales a las mias. Si trabajamos juntas, estoy segura de que podemos encontrar una manera de resolver este dilema de una manera en la que todo el mundo salga de esto con el importe máximo de felicidad-.

Oh Celestia no.

La Princesa Twiligth frunció el ceño, frotándose la barbilla. -Voy a admitir que ha sido un tiempo desde que he estudiado las diversas filosofías éticas, pero podrías estar en lo cierto. Me asegúre de leer sobre las diferencias particulares en el cortejo humano antes de venir aquí, y no debería ser demasiado difícil de romper en simples matemáticas -.

Twiligth abrió la puerta a un aula vacía cerca, casualmente caminando y recogiendo un marcador de borrado en seco. -Si tenemos en cuenta las partes involucradas, I, y los sentimientos mutuos, A, y la felicidad neta obtenida por todos, F, entonces ...-

Sunset golpeó la cabeza contra su casillero en varias ocasiones. Después de unos momentos sintió una mano en su hombro, dándole un suave apretón.

-Tienes ideas de que estas haciendo?-, Preguntó Rainbow Dash, su voz carente de su habitual tono burlesco.

-Ni siquiera un poco-, dijo Sunset con un suspiro.

-Sé que me he estado riendo mucho a tus expensas - y todavía es demasiado divertido, ¿de acuerdo?, Pero parece que esto es muy duro para ti, que, bueno ... eso apesta. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que tu respuesta podria ser? –

-Creo que,- Sunset dijo secamente mientras ella miró al aula vacía; la pizarra ya estaba medio llena -, que no tengo mucha opinión en todo este asunto.-

-Um,- Fluttershy murmuró, haciendo girar un dedo por su cabello, . -Sé que no significa mucho viniendo de mí, pero creo que debería levantarte por tí misma, Sunset. Como lei en algun libro, si no hay amor debes dejarlo anes de que te vayas a lastimar….- Susurro escondiendo su rostro tras sus flecos.

Sunset miró Fluttershy, frunciendo el ceño, luego miro a Dusk buscando su opinión pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, fue interrumpida por alguien tocando su hombro.

-Uh, hey, Sunset,- Flash Sentry dijo mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. –Este pues… no puedo dejar de notar que hay dos Twiligths aquí hoy. No creo que me podrías ayudar, tal vez ... –

Sunset le dio una mirada que podría haber licuado toda una montaña.

Como Flash escabulló en la distancia, ahora hubo otro golpecito en su hombro.

-Aquí tienes!-, Dijeron ambas Twilights simultáneamente, radiantes mientras le encomendaban un portapapeles.

-Uh, ¿qué es esto?-, Preguntó Sunset. Parecía ser una calendario o intinerario de algún tipo.

-Es un poco imperfecto- Twilight dijo mientras empujaba sus gafas. -Te voy a enviar una copia pulida cuando lo pase a mi computadora, pero debera servir por ahora. Es nuestro programa -.

-Programa para qué?-

La Princesa Twiligth sonrió. –La poligamia es una forma tradicional probada y verdadera de expresar las relaciones de la realeza en nuestras dos culturas, así como entre las personas progresistas que tienen fuertes lazos entre varios miembros de un grupo y desean expresar esos bonos de una manera mutuamente beneficiosas para todos los involucrados -.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio!-

-Tendrás que pasar tus días lunes, martes y miércoles en Equestria con la Princesa Twiligth-, dijo Twiligth, tocando en el portapapeles con un lápiz. -Y te daré los jueves, viernes y sábados. El domingo será un día de grupo -.

Rainbow Dash y Dusk se echaron a reír de nuevo.

Sunset se quedó mirando el calendario, con la boca abierta. -¿Realmente crees que algo como esto iba a funcionar? Crees que estare de ida y vuelta entre Equestria y aquí, entre ustedes dos, sin tener en cuenta nada de lo que quiero hacer con mi vida aparte de estar en una relación?-

La Princesa de Twiligth se encogió de hombros. -Estoy segura de que habrá algunos problemillas para limar al principio. Así como algunos, eh ...- Se interrumpió, sonrojándose mientras se robó una rápida mirada hacia la otra Twiligth, luego tosió, -torceduras. Pero nosotras somos todas las adultas razonables, equilibradas e inteligentes que deben ser capaces de averiguar cómo hacer que funcione.-

-Realmente es la mejor solución, Sunset,- Twilight dijo mientras se aferraba al brazo de Sunset y presionó su cuerpo cerca. -Para todas nosotras. Estoy bien con eso. De hecho, estoy deseando que suceda.-

-Confío en que, Sunset,- dijo la princesa de la amistad, aferrándose a su otro brazo. -Es sólo una cuestión de cada uno en ser abiertas y honestas acerca de nuestros sentimientos con las demás. Podemos hacerlo. Sé que puedo -.

Sunset miró a los ojos de sus captoras, y el brillo que vio allí no era la clase que normalmente estaba presente en un -adulto razonable y bien ajustado.

Ella miró a sus amigos. Rainbow Dash y Dusk Shade se encogieron de hombros. Fluttershy miró hacia otro lado.

Sunset respiró hondo. Ella debería haber hecho esto desde el principio.

-No.-

Ambas Twilights parpadearon, se miraron la una a la otra –Que…-

-Les dije que no.- Sunset se adelantó y sacudió sus brazos fuera de ambas. -No estoy interesada en alguna de los dos románticamente. Lo siento, pero eso es sólo lo que siento. Y definitivamente no estoy tan loca como para dar intentar eso de la poligamia -.

-Si se trata de la programación, estoy seguro de que podemos ajustar algunas cosas.-

-Yo sería feliz si pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo con ella, siempre y cuando tengas un poco de tiempo conmigo ...-

Sunset apretó los dientes. -Voy a demostrar mi punto aquí de una manera increíblemente estúpida que es casi seguro que sera horriblemente contraproducente, pero ya ni siquiera me importa más-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

Sunset tomó varios pasos largos a través del pasillo, tomo a Rainbow, bajó la cabeza, y la besó directamente en la boca.

Era difícil decir exactamente quién era el más sorprendido por esa situación, pero Sunset tenía la sospecha de que podría haber sido Rainbow misma, si el hecho de que no habia echo ningun comentario o reaccion no fuera suficiente.

-Hey,- Sunset dijo mientras se alejaba del beso. -¿Quieres salir conmigo, Dash? Podemos ir a besarnos detrás de la escuela -.

Rainbow por primera vez en su vida se sintio como Fluttershy, su rostro se había vuelto completamente escarlata, los ojos muy abiertos. Se las arregló para mover la cabeza en el más elemental de los movimientos de cabeza, chillando a cabo un pequeño, -Sí, por favor.-

-Bueno, ahí lo tienen.- Sunset alzo a Rainbow de nuevo a sus pies, la chica se paraba languidamente. -Parece que voy a salir con Rainbow Dash ahora ahora. Lo siento chicas, pero me temo que estoy comprometida –

.

Caminó hacia adelante, sosteniendo a Rainbow que por primera vez en su vida no tenia ningun comentario para la situacion.

-Lo siento,- Sunset murmuró, sonrojándose. -Quiero decir, si quería, lo haría, pero yo estaba más que nada tratando de demostrar un punto. En realidad no tienes que salir conmigo -.

Rainbow le apretó el brazo con fuerza suficiente como para que sus uñas se clavaron en, y ella tomó varias respiraciones cortas, casi hiperventilandoce antes de que ella respiró hondo y miró a Sunset, con los ojos brillantes. -Eso está bien. Fue, um…. Agradable?-

Twil **i** gth miró a la princesa Twiligth mientras Sunset dejó el lugar con Rainbow.

-Bueno, mierda.-

La Princesa Twiligth suspiró. -Creo que fuimos algo duras con ella, ¿eh?-

-Supongo que sí.-

Se sentaron en silencio durante un minuto como el resto de la multitud comenzó a vagar lejos ahora que el drama había terminado.

-... ¿Quieres ir a mi casa para besarnos un rato?-

-Por supuesto.-

 **Ok, ok ok, se que fue muy raro. Y tiene un sin fin de errores, pero es lo mejor que puedo lograr en mi celular, este es un desafio amistoso con uno de mis hombres de confianza, jaja espero ver como responde el y su Oneshot, sin mas que decir, muchas gracias por su tiempo y nos vemos la proxima, Matta-ne!**

 **Jaja por dios, me encanto escribir esto, me costo porque me araba a reirme cada 2 parrafos XD**


End file.
